


At the time I love the best

by lizwas



Series: Mouthful of Forevers [3]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Dan is lowkey submissive but he's such a SAP about it, Dan's kink is being called sweetheart, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but like with a little plot bc I'm me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwas/pseuds/lizwas
Summary: He always feels self-conscious when she handles him like this, at the beginning, but it doesn’t take long for him to be lost in it. He can never feel awkward for long, not when it’s Blair, not when she makes him feel so good.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Series: Mouthful of Forevers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	At the time I love the best

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at the beginning of the week after seeing a [post](https://mysteriesofloves.tumblr.com/post/640699894435332096/any-hcs-for-pet-names-dair-call-each-other) by mysteriesofloves that Blair calls Dan "kitten." I wrote it as a scene for the s5 au I began with [Press Restart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446039/chapters/69706476), but it takes place waaaaay down the line, and there can never be too much content of Blair topping her man, so I thought why not share it now?
> 
> Title from the Nina Simone song "In the Morning." (these two are definitely Nina fans too so jot that down)

When Dan wakes up, it’s to the mid-morning sunlight streaming in through the windows, and the sound of Blair bustling around the room. 

“Morning,” he mumbles, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” she teases, “Rest well?” 

Dan hums and sweeps his gaze over her, she’s still barefoot, but otherwise already dressed for the day. “One night of living together and you’re already running out on me?”

Her answering snort makes him grin. “Hardly, I _was_ trying to do something nice, I swear.” He shoots her a skeptical look that makes her laugh. She comes over and perches next to him on the edge of the bed, rubbing a soothing hand over his shoulder. “I was going to sneak down to the boulangerie around the corner. I figured you deserved breakfast in bed after the day you had.”

Dan is a writer, well-versed in adjectives, trained in finding the right word for a countless variety of situations, which is why he can say with authority that yesterday completely and unequivocally _sucked_. After a day of travel characterized by flight delays and reroutes and transit strikes, he had arrived in Paris no less than 6 hours after his intended arrival time, and he’d had no energy left to do anything at the end of the day but collapse into bed. 

“You’re wonderful,” he tells her. 

She smirks at him, “I know.”

He laughs, and reaches up to twirl a curl of her hair round his fingers. “I’m sorry yesterday was such shit,” Dan apologizes. 

Blair closes the space between them, kissing him softly. “I know,” she says again, more tender this time, stroking his face gently. “I did," she continues casually, "have a whole thing planned, you know.” 

He quirks up an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Blair nods, “Champagne, candles, lingerie…” his mouth goes dry at the image she conjures in his head. “But then the longer you were delayed,” she continues, picking at the fabric on his shirt, “the more I thought about punishing you for keeping me waiting.”

“Oh.” An icy thrill runs up Dan’s spine, his body suddenly wide awake. 

“Should I?” she asks breathily, pressing herself closer to him, “should I make you pay for making me wait for you?”

He swallows. “Yeah,” he answers, his voice thick. “Yes.”

Blair grins wickedly, an expression that evokes the Queen B of times past, only now, the sight excites Dan, sending blood rushing from the rest of his body, straight to his dick, every nerve in his body thrumming with anticipation. 

She wastes no time getting to work, stripping him naked and arranging him how she wants, propped up against the headboard. He always feels self-conscious when she handles him like this, at the beginning, but it doesn’t take long for him to be lost in it. He can never feel awkward for long, not when it’s Blair, not when she makes him feel so good. 

Once satisfied with his position, Blair moves back to pull her dress over her head, and all Dan can focus on is the black lace bodysuit that remains on her body. She crawls into his lap, straddling his hips, and he reaches for her instinctively, only to have her swat his hands away. 

“Not yet, sweetheart,” she whispers in his ear, sending another chill of excitement down his spine. 

She kisses a line down his neck, over his throat. Her hands seem to be moving everywhere, mapping his chest, shoulders, stomach. Dan aches to touch her, to feel her skin under his hands, but he fists them into the bedding at his sides instead. 

Her hands brush lightly over his length, growing harder and harder, and his hips cant up into the touch. 

“Hold still,” Blair scolds him, and he obeys, shivering at the thrill at being ordered. 

Blair’s mouth finally meets his, and it’s the only way he can manage to retaliate, kissing her back hard, using lips and tongue and teeth to communicate how much he wants her, how much she’s driving him mad. 

She breaks off with a moan, and Dan lets out a strangled desperate noise when he sees that the reason why is her own hand moving between her legs, black lace pulled aside so she can touch herself. 

“ _Blair_ ,” he pleads.

She kisses him again roughly, an implied instruction to hush, and gives a chastising slap to his hand when it comes up in another plea to touch her. 

With his hands at his sides, and his hips pinned underneath hers, he has no choice left but to watch her, to watch her mouth fall open in pleasure as she gets herself off, to watch the way she seizes up and cries out his name when she comes. 

Dan is so hard it hurts. 

After a beat, she leans up to kiss him briefly, lazily, and to rest her forehead on his.

“Blair,” he breathes.

“Shhhh,” she brings her hand up to his lips. He kisses her fingers, and then pulls them into his mouth, sucking them clean, moaning at the familiar taste of her. 

She pulls her hand away, and his lips chase forward, planting kisses on her wherever he can reach. 

“Please,” he begs when she breaks away again. 

“Please what, kitten?” She asks, stroking his cheek, sickly sweet and oh so in control. 

“Please,” he licks his lips, and his hyperverbal tendencies take over, “please, Blair, love, let me touch you. Please I need to feel you. Blair, I—“

She cuts him off with another kiss, and then takes his length in her hand, stroking him and situating her hips until she can sink down onto him. 

He moans at the relief of finally being inside her. His arms come up and wrap around her, and she doesn’t push him away this time, allowing his hands to roam all over her body. 

“So good, so tight,” he groans, unable to stop the words now, as she moves above him. “Fuck, Blair, you feel..” he trails off. 

She grins wickedly before leaning in close to purr in his ear. “What do I feel like?”

“So good, you feel—“ he breaks off with a gasp when he feels her mouth on his neck. 

She pulls harshly on his hair, eliciting another groan. “Answer the question, kitten,” she demands, still grinding down on him. 

“Perfection,” he breathes, his eyes on the verge of rolling back in his head from the pleasure. 

Her answering laugh is mocking, “Sap,” she accuses him fondly. 

“Guilty,” he grinds out. 

And then there’s no more talking, as their movements each become faster, more frantic. Dan is completely gone, Blair is all around him: her hair, her mouth, her hands, her cunt. He is awash in her, and he is close, so close, when he hears: 

“Don’t come. You can’t come yet,” Blair orders, cold and clear-voiced. 

He has to completely stop moving to obey, to keep from falling over the edge and displeasing her. But it’s while he’s holding himself still inside her that Blair cries and clenches around him, coming again for the second time that morning. It seems to last forever; Dan has to bite down on her shoulder to keep himself together.

The minutes after seem to last even longer. It’s almost painful when Blair pulls off of him and drapes herself loosely across his chest, while he’s still wound tight with want underneath her. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” she strokes his stomach gently, and he jumps at the touch, “you’re trembling.”

“Can’t imagine why,” he japes through gritted teeth, earning him a sharp pinch in his side. 

“You know why. Remember?” She takes his face firmly in her hands, nails digging into his skin. “You kept me waiting for you, so I have to make you wait now.”

Dan lets out a shuddering breath, then turns in her grip to press an apologetic kiss to her palm, “I’m sorry, my love.”

She hums, pleased. “Well you have been so good.” Her hands drift up to his hair, petting and scratching his scalp. “You’re always so good to me, giving me anything I want, huh, kitten?”

He’s still so hard, so close to the edge, that the simple touch of her hands in his hair is driving him crazy. He can only manage to answer her with a nod. 

She yanks on his hair, and a desperate keening noise escapes his throat. “Aren’t you?” she asks again sweetly. 

“Yes,” Dan groans out, “Anything.”

“Perhaps,” she pauses to kiss his lips, “I should,” then his jaw, “give you what you want,” she finishes, shifting down to kiss his stomach, causing him to shudder. “But you have to ask for it,” she rakes her nails over his chest, making him arch up. 

“Blair,” he begs, but at this point he’s not sure what he’s begging for. 

“Hmmm?” she replies tauntingly, ghosting a hand up his cock, he moans and thrusts up automatically, seeking more than just her light teasing touch.

“Please,” he begs again. 

Blair must be able to see how wrecked he is, because she doesn’t tease him further, taking him into her mouth. His eyes fall closed. 

Dan can’t think of anything but Blair, how amazing she feels, how much he loves her. She is all-consuming, and he’s close, so close. 

She pulls off him just as he’s a hair’s-breadth from the edge. “Look at me,” she orders, and his eyes fly open to find her hovering over his length, fingers stroking his hip bones, so close to where he needs her that he whimpers. “Ask for what you want, sweetheart.”

“Please,” he breathes, “can I come?”

Her eyes are still fixed on his, and she shoots him that devilish mean-girl smile again, grinning around the head of his cock. 

“You’d better,” she instructs, and then sinks down, taking him all the way in until her nose brushes his pelvis. She swallows around him, and Dan shatters. 

When he finally comes back to earth, it’s to Blair laying next to him. He curls himself around her, and gently kisses the mark on her shoulder. “Sorry about that,” he murmurs lazily against her skin.

“I’m not,” she replies smugly, making him laugh. She pulls him closer, until his head is resting on her chest. 

He loves everything about being with her, but he thinks he might love this the best: the holding each other in the after, heartbeats slowing in sync, keeping her close, breathing her in. Feeling the warm affection and adoration that hums between them, the remnants of the previous lightning bolts of lust and desire. 

He tries to tell her this, but the mumbled words that come out of his mouth are: “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” she answers, and it makes him laugh again. 

She smoothes a hand down his back, and he melts further into her. “I love you,” he hears her say. 

It’s not the first, or the tenth, or even the hundredth time she’s said it, but to him it still feels like a miracle. 

“I know,” he echoes drowsily. Her soft glowing laugh is the last thing he hears before sleep takes him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
